jumanjifandomcom-20200213-history
Good Bye, Jumanji
Good Bye, Jumanji is the 40th Episode of the Jumanji animated series. It is the third season's finale, as well as the series finale. Plot After entering Jumanji with the clue, "when you reflect on actions past, the quest you're on will end at last", Judy, Peter, and Alan are chased by a persistent Lion (the same Lion that has been chasing Alan every day since his arrival in Jumanji) and run into a cave when they accidentally cause a rock slide trying to stop the lion. There they find the legendary Crystal of Reflection which contains a record of everything that had happened in Jumanji. Touching it, they see a few of their previous adventures in reverse order and realize that watching the Crystal for long enough will eventually show Alan entering into Jumanji and thus give them his clue and allow him to escape. While watching it, the three are attacked by a Rock Eel, but Alan uses a substance in the cave that acts like gum and glues the eel's mouth shut and then ties him to a rock. They continue watching the Crystal, but when the lion starts to break through, they have to take the Crystal and run. After stopping to watch some more, they have to run again when the lion's roars get closer and get attacked by a giant toad, but tie its tongue to a stalagmite and run, continuing to watch as they go. They finally get the Crystal to show them, Alan, getting sucked into Jumanji, but Alan falls on some ice and the Crystal breaks. However, the broken Crystal still shows what happens and Alan watches as his younger self rolls the dice and then gets called away to dinner by his mother (the reason why he never saw his clue). He watches as the Crystal finally displays his clue: "an act of kindness where there is no light, will help to save you from your plight." As Alan celebrates finally knowing his clue, the lion attacks Judy and Peter and he fights it. It is revealed that the lion has a thorn in its paw that is causing it great pain and Judy realizes that the clue refers to Alan helping the lion. He removes the thorn and the lion licks him gratefully and leaves. Helping the lion finally solves Alan's clue and he leaves Jumanji and solving Alan's clue solves Peter and Judy's, as freeing Alan was the quest that they were on. The three return to Peter and Judy's house where they celebrate finally freeing Alan. Aunt Nora walks in and vaguely recognizes Alan so Judy and Peter claim he's an actor from down the street and ask if he can stay for dinner. Aunt Nora agrees and walks off arm-in-arm with Alan discussing food, causing Judy and Peter to think that maybe someday he'll end up their uncle. With Alan free, Peter closes Jumanji for the last time and he and Judy decide to destroy the game the next day before leaving the attic to join Aunt Nora and Alan for dinner. The episodes end with the camera panning to Jumanji, with the sound of the minotaur's roar sounding out. Gallery Tv-Series The Lion.jpg|The Lion that chased Alan every day of his life in Jumanji, but he did not know why until now. Category:Episodes